Sparks of Trust
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: G1. Extreme AU. After saving a trio of young children on a Decepticon-ruled Earth, the Autobots find themselves saddled with a new predicament and responsibility. Soon, the three find themselves reluctantly in the care of Wheeljack and Hound respectively. An arrangement that may prove difficult, and perhaps, rewarding for both sides.
1. Walker, Sadie, and Cyrus

A/N: So yeah, this could be considered a bit of Dystopia. Somewhat like "Uncertain Future" which got canceled. All you really need to know is it's a G1 setting where the Autobot-Decepticon war has lead to the Earth being in shambles basically. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone other than Walker, Sadie, Cyrus, and other OCs I may use.

PAIRINGS: OptimusxElita, IronhidexChromia

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
WALKER, SADIE, AND CYRUS**

"Hang on Walker, I'm getting help!"

That was the last thing he heard, an hour ago.

Walker Daniels tried to move, but the pain shot through him like a thousand volts of electricity. At fifteen, he'd already seen his fare share of death, and felt like he was going to die more times than he could count. But right now he was scared beyond words. Stuck in the middle of the deep hole, the wire coiled around him like a net, the electric jolt hitting him any time he moved.

He'd known the way that Decepticons captured human slaves and pets was brutal. But he'd never imagined this. The seering pain, the exhaustion, the inability to move. Frankly, a part of him wished it would kill him just to put him out of his misery.

Unfortunately, he figured, life would not be so kind.

The hum of a truck told him that his friends had not found help. No, they were too late, some Decepticon had found him. Those creeps... They'd haul him off towards a fate worse than death and he knew it. He cried out in pain, trying to squirm again as the electricity shot through him more.

"Don't move!" Came a loud voice, though softer in tone than he'd expected. "It's OK, youngling. I'm gonna get it off of you."

"Please hurry!"

Wait, was that Sadie? Walker squinted. What in the world was going on? Was Sadie begging for help from a Decepticon? Had she finally lost her mind? "It's OK, li'l femme. We're here to help." Came another, sleek sounding voice. "Hound! Is he still breathing?"

"Hard to tell up here. He went silent the last time he tried to move." "Hound" spoke up. "Walker, can you hear me?"

Walker groaned in pain, and shrieked as he tried to move again. "Alright, shhhh. It's alright, youngling. Stop moving, it's going to get worse." The sound of snapping started to fill his ears, he tried to move his green eyes to the side to see what was going on. "Almost there, kiddo. Just relax."

"Don't hurt me... Don't hurt me..." Walker murmured to himself, fear pulsating.

When the final snap sounded out, Walker felt the wires fall. His body shivering slowly as he curled up into a small little ball. His body was heaving, the pain from what he'd just endured almost unabarable. But that was nothing compared to the fear. "Frag, he's alive. But he's hurt, bad. Slagging Decepticons. They're just kids!" Came a shout. "Jazz. Help me get him into your alt mode. We need to take him to Ratchet."

Wait? What was that first part? Walker had barely comprehended what just had been said when two large hands cupped below his body and lifted him. But he'd never understand what'd happened, not yet anyway... As the next thing he knew was the darkness of his eyelids shutting.

* * *

"Tell me again, what were two younglings and a sparkling like you doing out in the middle of a trapper field?"

Sadie Shade sat in a chair, looking up at the mech quietly. She'd heard of the Autobots, of course. Back in the days before Earth had become a dark, somewhat desolate wasteland, they had fought for peace. And it would seem, she guess, that in their own way they still were.

Right now, however, she couldn't help but be intimidated.

She knew that Walker would probably slap her upside the head for trusting them. After all, they were of the same species that had done this to their planet. But she had no other choice. Not with him about to become some Decepticons prized trophy. The thought had already made her skin crawl and her blood boil.

So when she'd come across the two Autobots driving by, and seen the symbol on their hoods, she'd taken the chance. After all, she'd heard of them before, and known the symbol from years earlier when her dad had talked about them. So asking them to help had been smart at the time.

Until they'd dragged them back to their home, and started asking questions.

She shifted quietly, rustling Cyrus in her lap quietly. The two year old hadn't done much since they'd taken Walker back. And she was pretty sure he was too young to really comprehend what was happening with his older companions. No, of course the Autobots wouldn't interrogate a toddler. But a ten year old? Well, at least she could give a straight explanation.

But what did she say?

She looked between the mechs asking the questions. One, she knew as the green, tall mech with the one shoulder cannon, and a big build named Hound. While the other was a taller, sleeker white mech with some back and a pair of doorwings he'd called Prowl. Both of them looked at her, their optics closely focused on her as if waiting for a response she wasn't sure she had.

Would they try to split them up if she told them they were orphans? Well, she guessed sending them to social services would be hard. Especially with the collapse of society and all. But she'd heard other stories that there were still "homes" for orphans in the remains of human society that just plain sucked. And the thought of that... After everything they'd been through? Well, it just made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm going to make an educated guess. Given you were found without adult supervision." Prowl crossed from the desk inside of his office, one of many on "The Ark". "The three of you are not from Deceptcion territory. You have no brands or collars. So I'd say the three of you were on your own, am I correct?"

Sadie wanted to lie, but also knew she wasn't good at it. "NO! No, we're not on our own. We have my parents with us..."

"And you didn't think to get them when Walker was hurt?" Prowl asked, leaning forward, speculatively. "Or leave the little one with them when you went to get help, at the very least."

Sadie was silent, she didn't know how to reply to that one. So, pushing her black hair away from her face, she sighed. "Well, I mean... We were with my parents, for a while. Cyrus and I..." She commented.

"Is he your brother?" Hound asked softly.

"My parents found him in Connecticut. They wouldn't leave him." She shifted Cyrus on her lap. "And my parents... I mean, I could tell you where they are..."

"Let's stop beating around the bush, youngling. The three of you are alone."

Hound shot Prowl a dark look. Like that was far from the nicest way to put things. This was obviously a strange situation, but none-the-less, these were children. "Even if we were, it doesn't matter. We're not going anywhere." Sadie spoke up, defiantly. "You can't break us up even if you wanted to. Social services is gone..."

"Stay together?" She gently shushed Cyrus.

Hound made sure he was the one to speak up, rather than Prowl on that matter. "Miss... We aren't saying we want to split anyone up. We're just trying to understand what you were doing out there." He explained. "Kids like that should be supervised for that reason, your friend Walker could have died or been captured."

"We're doing just fine. And Walker doesn't take help from anybody. He hardly takes help from me, and he's only five years older than me."

"So you admit you're alone." Prowl replied. "That explains it, most adults know-."

"We knew where we were, OK? We'd just come from the outskirts of a Decepticon-ruled city! We were scavenging for food, happy now?" Sadie asked, now getting frustrated.

Hound and Prowl were taken aback by how quickly the girl snapped. Her fear now becoming more evident by the second. "We only asked so we could help. The hostility is unnecessary." Prowl explained, clearly not happy with the attitude. "If you had just been honest with us, we have human fuel..."

"Prowl." Hound held a hand up, surprising his friend. "Hey, did you guys even manage to get any food?"

Sadie was silent, turning her head away a moment. She wanted to lie and say yes, because she didn't like the thought of going to these mechs for anything more than help herself. But at the same time, Cyrus hadn't eaten. And he was just a little boy... A tiny little thing that needed food.

"No... We were almost caught. That's why... That's why we had to run through the fields..." Sadie was silent. "That was a couple of days ago too..."

Hound's face fell, looking to Prowl a moment. Apparently, that was all that Hound, the soft mech that he was, needed to hear. "Come on, Prowl. We got most of the answers we need. Let me go get our friends something to refuel with." As the former enforcer opened his mouth, he put a finger up. "Everything else can wait. You know Prime would agree with me."

Prowl seemed to murmur something like "protocol should always come first". But looking at the two kids, practically dressed in tattered rags, and thinner than they should have been, he vented. "He's right, you have nothing to fear. We've given sanctuary to humans before. If you follow him he can get you warm clothes and "food"." Prowl explained.

"I'm not letting anyone else near Cyrus. He stays with me." Sadie insisted, her voice wavering.

"You're not going to be separated, I promise." Hound replied. "We're not going to let you just go out on your own again. But we won't take you away from each other."

Sadie wasn't sure she exactly believed the mech. But his soft optics told her that he was at least being genuinely kind. And the thought of food, and real clothes... Well, that was too much to resist. She knew Walker wouldn't be happy, but she also knew she couldn't say no.

And so she stood up, taking hold of Cyrus' hand. Hoping that whatever com Prowl appeared to be ready to make was not going to be to the wrong person.

* * *

Walker woke up unable to scream.

Where was he? Why was the bottom of him so cold? He cried out as he tried to sit up, pain jolting through him. All he could see between his blonde bangs was metal, cool, hard metal. Where was he? Where were Sadie and Cyrus? He tried to make sense of it all. Had that mech betrayed them at last? Was he in some sort of Decepticon processing center?

"I think I've managed to get him stable." Came a gruff voice from the right side of whatever he was laying on. "You're sure whatever current that fragging trap attached to him has worn off, Wheeljack?"

"I've worked on the tech they used for this. It might be a different organic species, but I'm one-hundred percent positive." Came another voice, this time from the left side. "Slag, Ratchet, he's awake!"

Fear pulsated through Walker's entire body. Trying not to panic as best as he could, but still feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "Please! Please! Do what you want to me! But don't hurt Sadie... Or Cyrus!" He shouted, getting his breath. "Cyrus is barely two!"

A gentle, metal hand seemed to move over his body to calm him. "Whoa, whoa little buddy. You're fine... Your friends are fine." As the robot spoke, he could almost make out some flashing light. "They're getting food and clothing right now... I know I can't prove it, but I promise."

"A lot that promise does me! You're a Decepticon!"

"Far from it, kid. I'm an Autobot." "Wheeljack" explained, his voice soft, and careful. "You're safe... Alright? No one's gonna hurt you. In fact, it's because of us you're functioning."

"But not for long if you keep fighting!" "Ratchet" who now came into full view, spoke up. "Lay still frag it, I'm still not done seeing to your injuries."

Ratchet, as far as he could tell, was a smaller mech. His main coloring was white, but he had red hands, and little crosses on his shoulders. He had the look of an older mech, but one that none-the-less could be a tough customer.

Wheeljack, or whom he assumed was Wheeljack, came into view slower. This mech looked a little stranger. He had a mouth guard over his mouth, and two fins on either side of his face. He, too, was white in coloring, but with some green and red lining along the chest. While he also had two little wing-like appendages on his back.

"Just relax, Walker, right?" He didn't respond, partly because he was mesmerized by the way this Wheeljack's "fins" seemed to glow as he talked. Something he'd never seen before. "You're in good hands here, and with friends. We won't hurt you."

Ratchet looked at the other mech as he ran scans and diagnostics. "If he didn't believe you the first time, I doubt he believes you now." He told Wheeljack, who seemed to frown with his eyes, rather than a mouth. "Unless his lack of reaction means he's calmed down."

"Where are Sadie... Cyrus?"

"I told you, they're OK. They're with one of us getting something to eat." Wheeljack piped up, ignoring Ratchet's advice in favor of keeping the child calm. "C'mon. If we were going to hurt you, we'd have done it already. Just relax."

"I never relax." The boy faintly murmured.

Ratchet simply sighed, already able to tell that this child was a stubborn one. Not that it surprised him, given they'd heard that the girl, Sadie, had given them a bit of trouble too. "Well, you have no choice but to put your trust in us for the moment." Ratchet replied. "When I'm done making sure the trap did no permanent damage I promise to have them brought in. If it means that much to you."

Walker hoped that the mech was at least honest. Even if they were slaves now, and these mechs were lying, at least he could see they were OK. He'd been so sure that Cyrus, too young to be "useful" would be killed... But if they had spared him. "Please don't hurt us... Please." He breathed out quietly.

Wheeljack looked up at the medic quietly, concern in his optics. Then within a moment, he put a hand beside him on the medical berth. "I'll make sure the scans don't do anything to hurt you. Ratchet has to do them, I was just checking on that current in your body." He commented.

"You're not helping." Ratchet replied. "He doesn't trust you either."

Wheeljack gave a smile, again, with his eyes, and spoke up. "Not yet. But maybe after he sees we're not a bunch of lying fraggers, he will." He explained.

This guy was just too overly gleeful, and friendly. Walker didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. The last thing he'd ever do was put his trust in anyone of this species. Even as they seemed to be kind to them, he wouldn't fall for it. No, he refused to fall for it.

He'd had his trust broken enough before the world went to hell. And they would just be one more on a long list of names.

* * *

A/N: So that was my "pilot" chapter. I swear, this is my LAST plot bunny to replace one that just didn't work out. And besides, it was going to eat at me until I wrote it anyway. Tell me what you think!


	2. Guardians

A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed last chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
Guardians**

Walker was starting to think this Wheeljack guy was crazy.

Ratchet had seemed to be sure that he was OK, but here he was staying. And talking to him... Talking like Walker had any desire to reply to him. He'd stopped listening to what the mech said, mostly focusing on where he was. They'd moved him into a soft bed after he was OK, and told him to sleep as long as he wanted. But Walker wasn't about to do that, not until he saw his friends.

So he'd tried blocking out this overly friendly mech. One that seemed determined to make him feel... Safe? Cared for? Walker wasn't sure. Those two things were hardly on his mind. After all, he'd been abandoned five days after birth. And he'd had very little chance to get any kind of "family" before the world went to hell and he was on his own.

"So, how long have you kids been together?" He caught that, and turned to look at Wheeljack. "Are they just your friends? Or your family?"

Walker grunted, he supposed if he didn't tell... Well, Sadie probably already would have. "None of us are siblings, or family." He pulled the sheet he had over himself slightly. "I helped them get away from a Decepticon hunter a while back. We've just kind of stuck together since... I don't know where Sadie found Cyrus though."

He hoped that would get him to shut up - but lo and behold. "You were on your own? For how long?"

"Seven years. My foster parents left me on my own when you freaks invaded our town. And _no_ I don't really want to talk about it."

There was silence at that, and Walker knew why. Seven years was a long time, more than half his life. And he was sure the thought of an eight year old completely alone out there must have dumbfounded the mech. "That isn't right. No one should leave a sparkling alone." Wheeljack finally managed. "You could have died, or worse."

Walker blew a strand of his hair away, and hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think they cared."

"Well, we do... You're not gonna be alone anymore."

Walker was about to argue when Cyrus' voice sounded out. "WALKER!"

The boy jumped on top of him giving him little time to react. Though Walker wasn't surprised. Cyrus was firmly attached to both him, and Sadie. So the idea that he had been gone for as long as he had probably had scared the little boy. "Hey! Be careful!" Ratchet yelled from the other side of the med bay. "Your friend is awake, but he's still on bed rest!"

"I'm fine." Walker snapped back, then looked at Cyrus. "Hey buddy, sorry I gave you a scare there. I'm OK, see? These... Whoever they are at least kept that promise."

Sadie came up to speak to Walker a few seconds after Cyrus had jumped up. "My dad told me about the Autobots. I mean, I'm not sure what I think about them. But they've been nice to us at least." She explained, watching as Walker took in her change of attire, to a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans. "Are you feeling OK?"

Walker made a "tch" sound. "Me? You think a little... Electrical current through my body would hurt me?"

Wheeljack watched the exchange rather quizzically. Around the other children, Walker acted totally different than he did to the Autobots. Probably because he simply did NOT trust them. But it was clear that the boy wasn't nearly the cold individual around those he trusted that he was being right now.

"Wheeljack." The scientist glanced up as he noticed Prowl at the entrance to the med bay. "Base meeting in ten, leaders only. Of course, other than Ratchet as he must attend to the boy. Be at the bridge."

"On it."

Wheeljack stood to his feet, deciding it was best to leave the small "family" of children be. Walker clearly felt more comfortable with them there. And that probably meant he wasn't going to give Ratchet any trouble. And maybe the girl could even convince him that they weren't some children-hunting monsters.

As he did so, he gave one last glance back. Wondering what would even become of them.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to keep them for a while? Can't Spike's group take them?"

It didn't take long for Wheeljack or Hound to learn exactly what was happening. Optimus Prime, for his part, announced it as soon as the whole of the base leaders had arrived. For the moment, at least, Walker, Sadie, and Cyrus were staying. "I'm afraid not. It's not the ideal situation, but as of this moment, Spike's group of rebels are currently too far away. They have agreed to take them... But the journey will take them at least a full seven months." He explained. "They are currently in the midst of helping defend the East Coast. It's currently under lockdown, and that's how long they'll need before they feel confident enough to send a convoy to our location."

That really was a problem. Spike, given his time with the Autobots early in the war, was the only one of the resistance leaders that fully trusted the Autobots. Which meant getting a hold of the others to take the kids was, well, very hard. "That's OK, guys. we've had kids on base before..." Hound spoke up, putting his hands up. "They may be human but the principal between the young of our species is pretty similar."

"You say that now, but these kids are going to require a lot of attention. Especially the older boy, I hear he has a bit of an attitude." Ironhide, who had been mostly silent, spoke up. "Besides, how can we ask three mechs to take on kids. One of them under the age of three?"

"One will have to take two." Hound pointed out. "The girl, Sadie is really protective of Cyrus. I don't think you can split them up like that.

He turned to Optimus, and put a hand on his chest. "I made the promise they wouldn't be broken up. So I'll offer myself up to take care of them." He admitted, having already considered that since he'd assured Sadie of such. "I helped out at Cybertronian nursery's too. So I'm ready to take care of the little boy, Cyrus."

Well, that solved that at least. Optimus knew it was true, what Hound said. He'd volunteered a lot of time with Cybertronian sparklings before the war. And that was not something many mechs could say. Most either had grown sparklings by the time war broke out, or had been too young to have had any. Or simply put, their jobs weren't conducive to what Hound had done. And well... The war had killed most of the younglings, and most people's chances of that.

With a nod the Autobot leader gave the affirmative. "Very well, Hound. I agree that you are best fit to take care of Cyrus. And if it helps get their trust, I will put you in charge of Sadie as well." Hound sighed with relief, having been worried that he'd have to break it to the kids they'd be taken care of by separate mechs. "But that still leaves the matter of the teenaged boy, Walker."

Wheeljack's optics traveled around the mechs. No one was raising their hand at that one, and he wasn't surprised. The Ark was a big ship, but all the same, word traveled fast. No doubt everyone had heard about the mouthful of distrust Walker had given to both himself and Ratchet already.

It was sad, really. He needed someone looking after him just as much as the other two. Maybe even moreso if his trust issues ran as deep as they seemed to. "Come on, mechs. This is going to be a change for all of us. But they all need somewhere to stay." Prowl spoke up. "It wasn't my first choice to have them here either..."

"Maybe... I could..."

"Wheeljack!?" Ironhide immediately had something to say the moment that Wheeljack had raised his hand. "No offense, Wheeljack. But do you even have any experience with younglings?"

"Well... No. I was an only sparkling, and my engineering job didn't exactly lend a lot of time to having my own." Wheeljack rubbed the back of his neck. "But I've done a good enough job working with the Dinobots. Sure, they weren't exactly created as sparklings. But they certainly act enough like them."

Ironhide rubbed the temples of his forehelm, as if a headache was coming on. Prowl, however, was the one to speak up next. "Wheeljack... What we're saying is that the boy seems to be a bit on the rougher side. He may require someone with more experience as a sire." He explained. "Ironhide?"

"I could maybe do it." Ironhide replied, seemingly interested enough. "It just depends on-."

"Hold on here, I have as much right to try this as anyone. Sure, Hound has experience, but he's just as new to this." Wheeljack replied, crossing his arms, trying to make it clear he was not just giving up on this. "I could take care of Walker just fine..."

Optimus met the engineer's optics quietly. It was clear that something had stirred within Wheeljack in the time he spent in the med bay with the teenager. "Are you certain you can take him in without any issues?" Optimus asked. "You certainly will need to make room in your quarters. Which we all are aware are taken up by-."

"I can make room." Wheeljack replied. "Come on, Prime. It's not like I'm a bad mech. I _love_ kids, and... Well I've spent time with him in that med bay. That kid needs a lot of attention, and understanding. If anything, maybe I can help him distract some of that "anger" he's got to something else."

"Like teaching him how to blow up the base?" Ironhide joked. "Joy."

Wheeljack knew Ironhide was only kidding, but still... He wanted this, he didn't know why... He hadn't made any promises like Hound had. But something about this kid had gotten under his plating, and was telling him that for whatever reason, this boy needed him.

Optimus turned to Prowl, who looked like he was quietly thinking it over. After a long moment, he looked back at the Prime. "Well, it's not like Wheeljack is the absolute worst choice for the job. So long as he doesn't blow the boy up..." That one actually made Wheeljack chuckle nervously. "And pending the fact that the boy doesn't make a break for it. Given what Ratchet has said, that's a very real possibility when he finds out he's staying here."

Wheeljack cringed, even if he had considered the same thing. But still, he couldn't not try. "Are you sure about this, Wheeljack?" Optimus questioned. "Even if this is temporary, this is still a large responsibility."

"I'm sure." Wheeljack replied. "Just give me the OK, and I'll go clear out some space."

Optimus regarded Wheeljack another long moment. But finally nodded. "Alright then, Walker will for the moment go under the care of Wheeljack. Sadie and Cyrus shall go with Hound." He then explained. "We will have human beds brought to your quarters. Though Ratchet has suggested Walker be kept overnight in his med bay."

"That's fine." Wheeljack said, a sound of pure relief in his voice. "I'm ready whenever he is."

Or at least, he hoped he was. Because there was certainly no turning back now.

* * *

Hound would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Sadie hadn't said much when he'd told her he was their guardian now. Instead, she'd just resigned to it given she obviously knew there was no getting around it for now. So she'd allowed Hound to lead both her and Cyrus to his quarters on The Ark while Walker got some much needed sleep in the med bay.

Hound's room was pretty modest for the three of them. But for a couple of human kids, it was big enough that they'd have plenty of room to play and entertain themselves. After all, his room mostly consisted of a few posters, some weapons, and a large berth. And well, now he also had two smaller ones for his new friends as well.

While Cyrus didn't seem to mind his new surroundings, Sadie was already looking all around. Probably for any sign of cages, or torture devices, with the way the world worked now. "You guys made this decision awfully fast." She said, almost out of suspicion.

"Well, what choices did we have? Our human allies are on the other side of the country. And after all, you are just kids. So it was either take care of you until we can find a better situation. Or leave you to the Decepticons." Sadie frowned, starting to open her mouth. "Don't tell me you could take care of yourself. I know you can, but a little kid shouldn't have to."

"You just... You didn't have to." Sadie was quiet. "Are you taking care of Walker too?"

"No, two of you was already a lot to take on. Walker's going to be living with a friend of mine, Wheeljack." Hound told her honestly, at which point her face fell. "What?"

Sadie shrugged her shoulders, and then added. "Walker said he was annoying is all."

Oh great, the kid already had formed a bad opinion on Wheeljack. Had she already made an opinion of him as well? "Yeah, well, I could have taken you and Walker. But I'm really the only one capable of taking care of Cyrus." Hound explained. "I have a lot of experience with young sparklings. I mean, we had Ironhide too. But he's on the older side, and it'd be a lot for him to handle Cyrus. Either way, I promised you you'd be kept together."

Sadie was silent again, before looking at Cyrus. He was toddling around his new room, inspecting each and every thing he could. "That's OK, we won't bother you much. I can take care of him most of the time." Sadie explained.

"I'll appreciate the help. But I'm taking care of both of you." Hound explained. "Speaking of, little guy..."

Sadie nearly jumped out of her skin as Hound's holoform appeared. He'd almost forgotten that most humans didn't know about them. But all the same, he simply held a hand up as the brown haired human, with green clothes, and a tall build stood. "It's OK, only me. It's a holoform, most of us have them." Hound held a hand up before carefully taking Cyrus into his arms. "Anyways, buddy, time for bed. You've had a long journey."

"Bed?" Cyrus asked. "Beds, Sadie!"

Sadie smiled a little, she had to admit, a bed sounded good. And furthermore... The way Hound gently held the boy in his arms was a good indication that maybe her fears were very unwarranted. "Yeah, we set up beds for you and Sadie... Come on, why don't I come show you. Do you like recharge time stories? I'm a little rusty, but I remember a few from Cybertron..."

Sadie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this Autobot actually talking to Cyrus like a parent? She'd half expected that, despite being on Earth for close to thirty years now, he'd have no idea what he was doing. But again, the way he was treating Cyrus... Maybe they were in good hands after all.

"I bet you're tired too, Sadie." Hound offered, using his real form to communicate. "Come on, I can give you a better grand tour tomorrow."

"You're making me go to bed? I'm not even tired." Sadie sighed.

Hound saw through the blatant lie. He knew without a doubt in his processor that all the kids were tired. After all, who knew how long they were out there on their own, traveling from place to place. "Come on, I'm your guardian now so I make the rules. And my rule for tonight is everyone goes to recharge early." He explained. "I'm off patrol so I'll be here all night and when you wake up in the morning."

"Is that supposed to make me feel safe?" Sadie asked as she was led away. "Because you're really nice so far. But I wouldn't push it that far."

"Call it what you want. Now come on, little lady. I've already started his recharge time story." Hound gave a yawn for emphasis as he continued to lead her away.

With any luck, they wouldn't have much trouble through the night.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there is chapter two! We get to see Walker's reaction to and moving in with Wheeljack next chapter. XD


	3. Settling In

A/N: Wow, already so many favs, follows, and reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
Settling In  
**

"You have to be kidding me."

"Now why would I be? Come on, I need to get you settled."

"Who said I was even going with you?"

Wheeljack crossed his arms at the boy. Who had, despite some resistance, dressed in a black t-shirt and grey pants and taken a shower. But now he was resisting the very idea of going to live with him, and well, he didn't have a choice. "Well, you don't really have a choice. I guess we could try and find another guardian for you-."

Walker shook his head. "We don't need guardians! We're fine on our own."

Wheeljack shook his right back, and put his hands on his hips. "Well, Cyrus and Sadie seem pretty happy with their guardian. So I'd say chances are if you leave, you're on your own again."

"So?" Walker challenged, his green eyes tense.

"So, it's not happening." Wheeljack did his best to once again smile with his eyes, and then added. "Come on, it'll be fun. And only for a couple of months. Then our friends from the human resistance will come and you can go live with your own kind."

Walker scoffed, like that was much... Well, he guessed that was better than living life with a Cybertronian but still. "Why can't I just live on my own until then? I could probably just take up some old closet or something." He tried.

Wheeljack didn't like the fact that he was so willing to do that. Even if he lived on his own, what kid was content living in a closet? "No you will not. You're older, but you're still a youngling. And you're living with me." As if to finish the argument, he picked the boy up, and deposited him on his right shoulder. "Get comfy, my quarters are kind of a walk."

"Hey! I said! WHOA!"

Wheeljack chuckled a little at his ward's surprise as he began to walk. Knowing it was always a bit of a change for humans when they road an Autobot shoulder the first time. "It's OK you'll get used to that. And I won't let you fall either. I'm really careful." He noted, to which Walker refused to respond. "Don't be worried though, I'm new to this too. Don't have any kids of my own... Scratch that, I kind of do. They're giant Dinosaurs though so I hardly "raised" them if you know what I mean."

"Why the heck would you want to start now then?"

"I don't know, there's just something about you I like." Wheeljack replied cheerfully. "I like kids, I just haven't been able to have any of my own. Even if this is just for a few months, I think it'll be fun. I can teach you all kind of stuff."

This guy really WAS too enthusiastic at this. Why was he trying to be so welcoming and inviting? All Walker wanted was to be left alone and he hadn't exactly been subtle about that. "What could you possibly teach me? I'm barely educated and..." He paused, then went silent, as if hiding something.

"Well I'm an engineer and a scientist. I can teach you all about building machines. Or... Well, what I can. Some of my stuff has a heh... Tendency to blow up." Wheeljack laughed. "Hey maybe together we can build something."

Walker hated to say it - but that did sound fun. If nothing else, the thought of making stuff... Or maybe blowing it up. That could be fun too, he guessed. But no, he shook himself out of it. He couldn't trust this mech. Autobot or not, one of the people that saved him or not, he was an adult. And no adult in his life had done anything but lead to his own distrust and issues.

This mech would be no different. After all, his race was the reason that Earth was the way it was anyway. "Look, I get it, you don't trust me much." Walker stared over at Wheeljack as he spoke. "But I promise you, you'll be happier here than you were out there. And I'm going to do my best to take good care of you."

As they finally turned the corner, Wheeljack stated they were almost there. But Walker was more focused on how softly Wheeljack had stated that. It was almost as if he was looking deeper than his anger like most people did. And seeing... Well, seeing that maybe he was angry for a reason.

A door sliding open pulled him away from that crazy thought. And Walker took in what he guessed would be where he "lived" for however long. It was a messier room than he was expecting. Filled with lots of tools, different computers, and a single, giant berth for Wheeljack. "Uhhhh, you'll have to excuse me. I haven't ever had someone living with me. So I still need to clean up more." Wheeljack told the boy as he set him on the ground. "Once I do I figure we can put some more stuff for you than just the bed."

Walker silently looked at said bed, which Wheeljack had set him near. He felt it quietly, taking in how comfy and soft the bed felt. "I haven't felt a bed like this since before the fallout. Where did you guys even find it?"

"We saved some human items. Given we kept a lot of our allies here in the initial fallout." Wheeljack explained, to which his eyes lit up. "Why? Not used to having a soft bed."

Walker was silent, wondering if he should reply to that. But, after a long moment of thought, he finally answered. "I uh... Never had a soft bed before... Most places I stayed had me sleep on cots or..." Walker started to reply, his voice quiet, but slowly started to fade away.

Was that gratitude that Wheeljack heard in his voice? Actual gratitude from a boy that was so dead set on not staying here? "Yeah, well. It's all yours, kiddo." Wheeljack replied, trying to build off that small moment of thankfulness. "I sleep in the berth just a few feet away. And the doors here open automatically unless I lock them. So you're free to come and go whenever you want. You're already a teenager so you don't have to be watched too closely."

Walker looked at his guardian with a bit of scrutiny. Was this mech really saying he could come and go as he pleased? Or did he only mean inside the ship? "But only... Wherever we are?" He asked, speculating.

"Obviously. If you're leaving the ship you need an escort." Wheeljack replied, to which Walker frowned. "Sorry kid, but we aren't about to let you go running back to Decepticon territory like that. Besides, think of how much your friends would miss you."

Walker put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to argue he'd been on his own before, that they wouldn't... But they'd been traveling together for close to five months now and he'd gotten used to them. And what's more he couldn't leave them here, with these mechs he didn't even know.

"OK. Fine, I'll play your game." Walker responded, finally giving in. "But the second I get even an inkling you aren't actually in this out of some weird kindness? I'm gone. And I'm taking Sadie and Cyrus with me."

Well, that wasn't exactly a "thanks for taking me in mr!" But at the very least, the boy wasn't about to fight with him even more. "Well, that's good enough for me! Because I'm going to be the best guardian you've ever had!" He tried to encourage him. "Just you wait. By the end of the week, I'll have you liking it here."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Wheeljack tried to ignore the eye-roll.

* * *

"You're really good at this, you know that?"

Sadie couldn't believe she'd said that, but she did. Especially as she watched Hound in the rec room, his holoform yet again out, bouncing Cyrus on one knee as the boy giggled. The Autobot smiled a little at that, and shrugged. "I grew up around sparklings. I had six younger siblings. And then I started volunteering at day care centers. Cyrus seems like a pretty easy kid. Did you... Did you take care of him on your own long?"

Sadie's face fell at that, as if it was a hard question. "No. Only a couple of months." Sadie moved closer towards the two of them on the singular human-sized couch. "After mom and dad died, I wasn't about to leave him."

Hound looked at her with a great deal of sadness. But Sadie herself was just ignoring it. She'd already decided that she had to be strong. After all, those were her father's last words before the Decepticon had blasted him out of existence. For her to be strong, not to cry, but to survive. And even if she was "safe" now, she planned to do just that.

Leaning Cyrus closer to his chest, he noted. "I'm sorry to hear that... Losing your parents at a young age like that... Must have been hard." Sadie looked away from him at that comment. "... I um... I'm not sure I can relate since my sire... My father... He's still around, just off-planet."

Sadie shook her head. "It's OK. I uh - I had to grow up fast. But at least I've got Cyrus and Walker... Y'know?" She smiled, crossing her arms, trying to keep that brave face on. "Dad used to tell me that I had to be strong. So that's what I am."

Hound smiled a little, but still felt sorry for the young girl. It was clear that she shouldn't have had to grow up. But now at the very least he had the chance to remind her that she was still a kid, and that she should get the chance to grow up like a normal kid. "Well, I'm glad I could give you a little relief from "growing up" too fast." Hound replied, giving a warm smile now. "So, is there anything fun you like to do? You know, before survival became more important."

"Fun? I don't know... The last time I got to have fun was when I was like... Four. And back then I was all into Barbie dolls and stuff. And I'm not really a girly-girl anymore." Sadie rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think.

"Barbies?" Hound asked quietly.

"Dolls, Hound!"

Sadie giggled at the matter of fact way that Cyrus informed his guardian. The smart little boy had already learned his guardian's name from repetition in their current chats so it was easy for him to say it now. "OH! Well we've salvaged human stuff, including toys so if you decide you want some, I bet we have a few." He explained. "I was planning to see what they have to occupy Cyrus' time soon myself."

"You really are too concerned for two kids you've barely met." Sadie commented, looking at Hound with an expression of honest confusion. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. Unlike Walker I can actually trust people a little more. But don't you have more important stuff to worry about?"

"Actually... I'm pretty happy for the distraction." Hound replied in all honesty. "I haven't had the ability to relax for a long time. But now that the war isn't the only duty I have to attend to, I can actually enjoy my time again for once. Like back when we first arrived on Earth."

Sadie guessed she understood. After all, the Autobots certainly could not have wanted what happened to the Earth to take place. She pulled her legs to her chest and then looked up at her guardian. "Yeah, well, don't tell Walker... But I'm pretty happy to be here. I'm so tired of running around like we have been." She explained. "Things are getting worse. And back there... When that trap was around Walker."

Hound understood, this was a harrowing time to be a child. And the thought of what all three of these children had probably seen in their time on this Earth... Well, Primus, he didn't even want to think about it.

So, shifting Cyrus a bit, he let his holoform put a gentle hand on her shoulder. For Sadie's part, she almost pulled away at the touch. But rather than fight it, simply smiled, her bright blue eyes betraying how thankful she actually was. "Hey, you're safe now, alright? And so is Walker. Wheeljack's a good mech and he'll take good care of him." Hound explained. "Though I'm not sure how much he'll warm up in return from what you've said."

Sadie laughed, as if Hound had just made the funniest joke ever. "Walker doesn't warm up to adults... He won't tell me why, but I think they hurt him in the past. I know his foster parents left him behind when his city was destroyed, anyway. This Wheeljack can try all he wants. But I don't think he's gonna get through to him."

The thought that someone could actually leave a child like that made Hound shudder. What kind of life could Walker have lead beyond even that, for him to not put his trust in any adults? "We'll see, he has a while to try to break through to him. You'd be surprised."

"Walker doesn't surprise me. He's pretty predictable." Sadie replied. "Trust me on this one."

"Walker grumpy." Came Cyrus' agreement.

Hound leaned back with a sigh. He supposed he was the lucky one, then. Since if what they were saying was anything to go by, well, he hoped Wheeljack knew what he got himself into.

* * *

A/N: Shorter, I know. But I really wanted to show the kids somewhat settling in. In their different ways. Clearly, Walker and Sadie are going to have very different journies with their guardians, and I wanted to display that.


	4. Understanding Walker

A/N: This will be a more Walker and Wheeljack focused chapter. Since we've gotten a lot of insight into Sadie's mindset. But I think we should really get to know Walker a bit more. :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4  
Understanding Walker  
**

Walker woke up during the next morning to a loud crash.

He wasn't sure if he should get used to that, but all the same there it was. He turned over on his bed, opening a single eye lid to look for the source. Of course, he didn't have to look long before he saw Wheeljack on his berth, working on some sort of item. The boy groaned quietly, turning over onto his side and sitting up.

Wheeljack noticed before he'd even had a chance to talk. "Oh, hey kiddo! Did you recharge well? Sorry if I woke you up." Wheeljack commented jovially as he stood up. "Are you hungry? I can go and take you to get something to eat."

"What time is it...?" Walker murmured.

"Eight-thirty Earth time. Probably best you start getting up this early anyway. You're probably going to start "school" on the base soon. Or the closest thing we can give you." School? Was this mech literally telling him they were going to attempt to teach him? "Don't give me that look, you have to learn even with the world in shambles. We don't want the next generation going uneducated."

Walker was silent, though he could tell him that he was far from uneducated. In fact... No, Walker shook his head, he couldn't say that. He wouldn't say that. No one could know the truth about the secret he'd kept since he was a kid. "Whatever." Walker shrugged honestly. "I don't care about learning that much anyway."

"Don't care about learning? What kind of kid doesn't? Learning is fun!" Wheeljack would be the one to say that, Walker thought. "Maybe you haven't had the right guy teaching you. Come over here, I can teach you about my latest invention..."

For a moment, Wheeljack noticed a look of curiosity in Walker's eyes. Perhaps a hint that the boy was trying to cover for something else. Why would the boy be hiding something? What was worth hiding so much? Especially from someone who was, above all else, just trying to be his friend.

But then, ever full of surprises already, Walker moved his bedding away and made his way over. Perhaps, at least convinced the mech wasn't going to hurt him if he came to him. He looked unsure as Wheeljack put him on his shoulder, but the mech spoke up. "You see, this is an EMP generator. I'm still working on the kinks, but unlike regular ones, it's going to be long-wave. So you can more than just shut down technology a few meters away." Wheeljack stated proudly.

"Hey, that's actually... Kinda cool." Walker replied, leaning forward. "Does it work?"

"Uh, define "work". I guess not yet... I mean the last one blew up in my face." The look of worry on Walker's face made him chuckle. "Hey don't worry, I have a kid now. I made sure that it wasn't active when I brought it in. It's impossible for it to blow up at the moment."

Walker looked unsure, but still looked it over curiously. "I mean, it is cool. But why are you doing this anyway?" Walker raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have to work on the ship, or stuff?"

"Well, that too! But I also build devices, weapons, the works! I'm an inventor!" Wheeljack told the boy proudly, to which even Walker looked impressed. "I know, pretty cool, right? I mean, not all of them work out in the end. But I enjoy working on them. It's fun. It'll even help me with you a bit. I can make you all kinds of cool stuff to occupy your time with."

"Will they blow up in my face too though?" Walker asked skeptically.

"Heh heh... Maybe."

"I hope not, that hurts."

Had Walker just said "that hurts"? The boy looked as surprised as Wheeljack felt. But after a moment, the child went rigid, and coughed. "I mean, this isn't easy at all. So I get why it'd blow up in your face." Walker explained. "Crossing the wrong wires with machinery can make that happen."

Wheeljack eyed Walker quietly. The boy spoke as if he had known that from experience. Yet he really hadn't shown any signs that he was capable of anything like that. "Have you worked with machinery before?" Walker tensed up the moment Wheeljack asked that. "I mean, out in the world?"

Walker opened his mouth, but closed it after a moment. He didn't want to say anything, and he was convinced he wouldn't. What if Wheeljack looked at him the same way other "foster parents" had when he'd answered a question like that. "I... Hey look, I'm really hungry, can we go get breakfast?" He asked.

Wheeljack looked disappointed by the fact that Walker didn't answer him, but still responded. "Yeah, of course. Uh, go get dressed and I'll take you to get some food."

As he helped Walker down to the ground, the mech sat there. Wondering quietly if Walker may be far more intelligent than the child was willing to let on. And if so, why he would hide it.

* * *

"So he's an inventor? That's cool! You two should have a lot in common."

"Keep it down!"

Walker looked over his shoulder to make sure no one heard Sadie. Sadie frowned, putting her hands in her pockets. "Walker, you know he's going to figure it out sometime. I figured out you were super smart like, two weeks after we met." The boy blushed a bit. "No one needs to know I'm smarter from the average person. The second they do they'll probably use me. Or put me to work like some sort of slave."

"Walker, there's nothing wrong with being smart..."

Walker rolled his eyes. "You're the only person I've ever known who's said that. So I disagree..."

Walker knew he was different - he always had been. In school, when he was in school, he'd been the smartest kid in class. And few things about the schooling had challenged him at first. But when he'd hit his third foster placement he'd learned the truth... No one wanted a smart kid, especially not one like him. And he needed to keep as quiet about it as he could.

Because in this day and age, when he didn't have that to worry about? People could take advantage of it. Pretend they cared about him just to use him... And an inventor like Wheeljack? He was sure he would want a "freak" (as his foster parents had once called him) like him as a slave, he figured. No one liked a big brain like his, not unless they wanted to exploit it... He'd had people try that too, so he should know.

He thought about all of this as they sat at a human table in the Autobot mess hall. Eating their breakfast as their guardians kept an eye on them from a distance. "Did you ever think maybe you could bond over that? Or at least try?" Sadie asked. "Maybe he could teach you about inventing! Oh, Walker, that'd be so cool!"

Walker leaned his head against his hand. Of course Sadie would think that, since she thought the Autobots were OK. "I don't know... He's nice. But so were a lot of people who "took care of me" before I screwed up." He noted, taking a bite of bacon. "I'll trust him when I decide he deserves my trust."

"I don't know, Hound seems really nice to me and Cyrus.."

"I'm happy for you! Really! Go trust them. Go get adopted for all I care."

It was clear that Walker wasn't happy to see his friends getting close. But who could blame him? He'd seen other orphans get close this fast before. Half of them were broken hearted, and others... Others left him. Others just up and left him alone again. This was why he didn't want to get close to Sadie or Cyrus in the first place. They were still young enough, and trusting enough that they could get into a person's heart, or spark, easily.

And here he was, still unsure if he could trust the one adult who'd shown him any real kindness in years.

"Dammit, I'm so screwed up!"

The shout, and the flipping up of his plate, with what little remained of his food startled everyone as Walker got to his feet. Every Autobot watched Walker with concern as he left, muttering to himself, and cursing under his breath. While Hound looked at his own stumped, and a little sad charge. "What the pit was that about?" Hound finally asked as he walked over toward Sadie.

"It's OK, sometimes Walker gets like this." Sadie said quietly. "Sometimes he can't help it. He has... Issues."

Wheeljack perked up as he heard that comment. "What do you mean by problems?"

Sadie was silent, she bit her lip a little in response. Wondering if she should tell them, given the fact she knew that Walker didn't like talking about it. "Walker has autism..." Wheeljack backed up a bit at that. "... I mean, he's high functioning I guess. But sometimes he can't help it... And sometimes he does stuff. I don't know if he wants me to talk about it."

Wheeljack was alert at once now. Knowing a little bit about Autism from his time on Earth, he wanted to make sure that his charge was OK. "I need to go find him." Wheeljack replied, looking over at Hound, who looked back at him with sympathy.

"Yeah, I know. Make sure he's OK."

Wheeljack sprinted from the room, trying to figure out where the boy had gone off to. The Ark was a big ship, a really big one. And for all he knew, he might have sprinted out of the ship. Yet, the first place he thought to look was of course his room. Perhaps, if he were lucky, Walker might have...

"Stupid Walker. You're so stupid. Stop acting like that!"

The muttering outside his door gave him all the answer he needed. He stepped inside of his quarters, searching around for him. Though he didn't need to look long. He found Walker in a corner of the room, curled up, and hitting the side of his head furiously. "Stupid walker! Stupid Walker! Stupid Walker!"

"Shhh, Walker, hey, it's alright."

Wheeljack activated his holoform carefully. He knew the sight of the tall, tanned skinned individual might scare the boy, but he had to help him. He took hold of Walker firmly, but gently, and pulled his arm away carefully. "Hey! Hey! It's alright... You're not stupid. You just startled us, that's all." Wheeljack told him as Walker looked over at him in fear and frustration. "It's alright buddy."

Walker fought Wheeljack a bit, but finally, after a few moments calmed down. Letting out labored, shallow breaths before stopping his struggle. "Sadie told you..." Walker murmured.

"I wish you had. Autism is not something you keep from people. We can't help you if we don't know you have it." Wheeljack replied, releasing his holoform's grip on the child. "How long have you..."

"Known?" Walker murmured. "I was tested when I was five. I'm not as bad as some others... But sometimes I can't help it... Can't help it..."

Wheeljack nodded, hoping to keep his charge talking. Hoping he could calm him down, even if he didn't trust him. "Alright, that's alright... I don't know much about the disorder. But I can do research." Wheeljack nodded his head slowly.

"I'm surprised you knew at all."

"We've been on Earth for decades, Walker. I've heard the term before. I don't know... The specifics much. But I can learn." Wheeljack tried to keep himself calm, despite the worry in his own voice. "I can learn."

Or at least, as he held Walker, Wheeljack hoped he could.

* * *

Wheeljack didn't get any recharge that night.

When Walker had fallen asleep, he'd used his data pad to read all about the neurological disorder known as autism. He'd gone straight to the parts that were written by Autobot scientists that had spent extensive time with another of their allies, Steven, who had autism himself. When they'd gotten to know him among Spike's ranks, Perceptor had taken the chance to learn a bit more about the disorder, just in case.

It turned out that was a gift from Primus.

The self harm? That was obvious. He'd already seen that, and he wasn't too surprised it was a side-effect. But other things he was. He noted to take great care in not rearranging things that Walker had set out, once he had his own things. To be wary of changing his routines, and to be patient with him. Most of all, he was going to have to be patient.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair slightly, and looking over at Walker. If he had grown up in foster care, with special needs, he could imagine already how hard it was. And in a way, Wheeljack wished he had found someone more prepared to take care of his special needs. But on the other hand, he didn't have a choice now. He had to learn to take care of a teenager with autism, and take care of him well.

Because who knew if Walker had ever even found someone who'd tried.

He sighed quietly, turning off the data pad as he watched the sun starting to already rise through their window. He hoped what he knew would help, and better yet that he could remember what he did learn. But a part of him also had to remember the fact he was determined. There were few things that could stop a determined Wheeljack. And he was sure that despite his lack of knowledge, he could help this boy.

Because Primus knew, he would never stop trying.

* * *

A/N: That's right, Walker is officially my first character ever with full-blown Autism. Hopefully I handle this right!


End file.
